Pensamientos de un segundo
by MiloLM
Summary: Hay pensamientos, siempre, y los últimos son los mejores y a su vez los más dolorosos.


**Título:** Pensamientos de un segundo.

**Personajes principales:** Isabella/Mamá, Ray.

**Personajes secundarios:** Emma, Norman.

**Pairing:** Mención de Isabella x Leslie. Insinuación de Emma x Norman.

**Partes:** 1/1

**Línea de tiempo:** No-AU. Post-escape.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku No Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas y bastante dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Drama, Familiar.

**Total de palabras:** 1360

**Notas:** Porque yo amé a Isabella como villana, y su historia CASI me hizo llorar. Y tengo la teoría de que habrá querido al menos un poquito a Ray (porque pienso que si fuese otro niño el que se hubiera ofrecido a ser su espía, lo llevaría redondito a la mesa de los demonios jaja (¿).

Es instinto maternal, ¡y cada uno es libre de soñar, alv!

* * *

**Summary:** Hay pensamientos, siempre, y los últimos son los mejores y a su vez los más dolorosos.

* * *

_**Pensamientos de un segundo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

De verdad no pudo predecir lo increíbles que serían esos pequeños, pero no se sorprende realmente. Después de todo, los crió, sabía que algún día llegarían a sobrepasarle a ella, o incluso a los demonios. No se impresiona, pero está orgullosa.

_Ellos_ son su orgullo. (_Ellos_ que se han zafado de sus brazos. _Ellos_ que escaparon de un fuego infernal que pertenecía a sus días venideros. _Ellos_ que saltaron su propio muro de mentiras y— y son libres de cualquier tipo de muerte sellada). No dejarán de serlo. Tampoco dejará de quererlos y no está enojada por hacer esto, jamás lo estaría. Una madre no se enojaría por el enorme logro de su hijo.

Así que sólo le queda mostrar una mueca de dulce rendición ante el gran acantilado al que jamás pensó poder cruzar de un solo salto, pero (y todavía así—)los retoños que cuidó sí lo lograron. Todavía le parece inverosímil en su parte. Son tan preciosos, tanto tanto tanto. Los quiere un poco más, los ama un poco más y no es mentira, quizás, con ese corazón suyo que ya no está vivo por ninguna parte sino que sólo se encarga de bombear existencia a su ser que pronto será hecho trizas.

No hay marcha atrás, sabe perfectamente su destino en este punto, por lo que gira sobre sus talones y baja del muro, dirigiéndose hacia aquellos niños que dejó atrás Emma pero que, seguramente —lo siente tan claro como el agua— volverá por ellos para salvarlos a todos. Y los arrulla de sus miedos al fuego que hizo pedazos la casa de ensueños filosos.

Quizá fue lo mejor. Fue como ver arder una enorme jaula de mentiras (que le pertenecían a ella). Así que sólo les canta con suavidad las melodías dulces de su niñez y les deja dormir y soñar con —posibles— futuros que no tendrán aún luego de todo el escándalo. Aunque Isabella sabe bien que la única con el destino sin escapatoria es ella, por lo que—

Por lo que se permite soñar en sus últimos momentos, allí en medio del bosque, en medio de los retoños que crió con tanto ahínco y trazó sus destinos como un camino hacia un precipicio. No se merece ese tiempo, pero porque es egoísta lo va a hacer.

_Siempre ha sido egoísta, no obstante. Porque siempre ha pensado sólo en sí misma y en su sola supervivencia que— que hasta sentiría asco de sí misma de no ser porque ya no siente nada._

Nada además de orgullo, y quizás, sólo quizás, tristeza y melancolía que casi casi le abruman pero que al final sólo es opacado por una felicidad indiscutible que se instala en un nuevo corazón latente y mancillado con deseos de monstruos que son, son horribles. No es su corazón ya después de todo, por lo que prefiere pensar que en su alma se encuentra ese amor que es efímero.

_Está feliz_, al final, porque ellos tienen un futuro. _Está feliz_ porque su hijo tiene un futuro. Uno que no conlleva ser una mera cena para macabros seres. En su último momento _está feliz_.

Y en un último segundo, su pensamiento desvaría hacia un mundo donde no tuviera que nacer en un lugar de cosecha de niños y donde, luego ya adulta aún dentro de esa tierra sin hedor a terror, podrá criar a su niño con normalidad, amarlo con normalidad y— y que no sea sólo una fachada donde él descubre sus planes de villano y ella tenga que consentirlo con cosas que sean materiales cuando ya sabe todo su plan de irse (y que ella esté obligada a detenerle aunque no quiera).

—Ah, Ray… —murmura, con una diminuta mueca que raya entre la tristeza infinita y la felicidad más sublime y completa de todas—. Si tan sólo hubiese sido una buena madre.

Cierra los ojos, esperando que la flor atraviese su frágil cuerpo convertido en cristal.

Un arrullo y la vocecita de su niño y—

(—Canta de nuevo para mí, Leslie, porque a mi pequeño ya no podré oírlo más.)

Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que suelta a llorar.

_**. . .**_

—Ray, esa canción es hermosa… —murmura Emma a un lado suyo, luego de que él terminase de hacer dormir a esos jovencitos con los ojos impregnados de galaxias llenas de oscuridad que quizá ya han visto lo peor. No importa, se dicen un momento ambos luego de pensar, porque podrán superarlo como los mayores tuvieron que hacerlo.

—¿Dónde la aprendiste? —Inquiere Norman con voz baja, apareciendo por el lado contrario a la niña cabellos de zanahoria y mentalidad de cebolla (ya que hace llorar, en serio, con lo terca que es —al menos a Ray, _y quizá en algún momento a Yūgo_)—. No la había escuchado antes. ¿Tú la compusiste acaso?

—No —niega, en voz baja, portando un rostro bastante serio. Empero no dura casi nada porque en menos de un segundo sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa nostálgica—. Me la cantó mamá, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Eh? —Emma hace una cara confundida, Norman la mira, tal vez buscando una respuesta que no hallará (o sólo porque ama mirarla, _quién sabe_)—. Pero si nunca antes la escuché cantando esa melodía. ¿Sólo lo hacía para ti?

—Sí, lo hizo unas veces —comenta, rascando ligeramente su mejilla y mirando hacia el techo, como fingiendo recordar aunque ya lo tiene todo hecho—. Cuando aún estaba en su vientre, supongo.

—Ah… —dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, con sonrisas dulces y satisfechas.

Hasta que—

—¡Espera, ¿qué?! —Grita ella de repente, tirándose hacia atrás de la sorpresa. Ray y Norman chitan con fuerza ante su escándalo y lo que podría afectar eso a los niños dormidos. Rápidamente se cubre su boca y frunce el ceño, todavía procesando—. ¿Cómo que… en su vientre? Ray, ¿acaso tú…?

—Sí, soy hijo de Mamá —aclara, neutralmente—. ¿Por qué?

—Así que esa era la parte que no me dijiste cuando hablaste del trato, eh —divaga Norman, algo pensativo, y luego sonríe en dirección a su mejor amigo—. No pensaba que fuera algo como eso. Te va perfecto lo de _hijo de mamá_.

El tono despectivo con el que soltó eso no le pareció del todo gracioso al chico de ojos verdes.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Norman?

—Nada, nada —alega, sonriendo inocentemente—. Sólo que ahora me doy cuenta de por qué te daba todos esos juguetes y te consentía, dándote todo tu espacio en todo momento.

—Eso era por el trato que hicimos.

—Yo digo que Isabella jamás hubiese aceptado esas condiciones si se trataba de otro niño. ¿No crees eso, Emma?

—Lo creo totalmente. —Acepta la aludida, con un rostro serio pero denotando diversión desde sus orbes.

—¡Oigan…! —Exclama, susurrando para no despertar a todo el mundo, y poniéndose de pie rápidamente—. ¿Qué insinúan, par de tontos?

—Nada, nada.

Ambos se ríen. Menos Ray, a él no le causa ni una pizca de gracia, y por un segundo piensa qué pasaría si pudiese golpearlos para que se callen de una vez, empero eso desencadenaría un gran escándalo y todos despertarían y posiblemente algunos niños llorarían y volvería el desastroso asunto de cantar una y otra vez.

Suspira, y en su interior, al menos agradece (por un segundo) que tiene la misma paciencia que ella.

—Ya dejen de jugar y váyanse a dormir, par de tórtolos.

Ha ganado esta vez, lo sabe por las caras llenas de roja juventud amada que los dos chicos enfrente ponen y se avergüenzan de ello.

Sonríe.

(_La melodía resuena, es más alegre. No se va de sus pensamientos en ningún momento y crece cada vez que piensa en Isabella— en su madre._)

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
